<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>塑料碎片1 by 3minutes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177688">塑料碎片1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3minutes/pseuds/3minutes'>3minutes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), 灿嘟 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3minutes/pseuds/3minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>灿嘟 纯性癖脑洞<br/>在loft奋斗一晚上也没发出去TT<br/>还是只有这里能用了<br/>顺便带图片的微博连接https://m.weibo.cn/7378199823/4563711878242310</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>塑料碎片1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>注意：<br/>很脏很假，完全妄想<br/>↓<br/>车车车 中出 尿game警告<br/>↓<br/>和真人完全无关，<br/>只是借用一下帅哥的脸和名字<br/>↓<br/>如果都没问题的话<br/>↓<br/>祝阅读愉快（&gt;♡&lt;）/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>都暻秀喜欢体面的性爱，喜欢被伴侣服侍，躺在软软的床上，打开腿就会主动来帮他舔，前戏做个半个小时，挤满润滑液，只要他喊痛就退出去，舔他的乳头，吸他的舌头来安慰他，就算不戴套也绝不内射，因为清理起来会很麻烦。<br/>
他的第一个情人就是这样。<br/>
朴灿烈是他经历过最温柔的床伴，虽然这是在之后他近乎百人斩以后才意识到的事情，当他们还如胶似漆时，都暻秀一直把朴灿烈的爱当作理所应当，而那时，也因为爱，再加上开了都暻秀的苞，朴灿烈很能容忍他的任性。甚至到都暻秀莫名其妙和他冷战，吃饭时毫无征兆地提了分手，朴灿烈都没有表现出愤怒。过了好久以后，当他们再次相遇时，朴灿烈看见都暻秀对刚认识的人撒娇地笑时，才觉得格外嫉妒与愤怒。<br/>
再相遇是在酒吧，都暻秀空窗期两个月，朴灿烈一年，虽然炮友不断。俩人都没有注意到对方，独自坐在吧台喝酒。眼神对上是因为有人和都暻秀搭讪，都暻秀本不想理会，可突然看到了老情人，自己也不知道为什么就和搭讪男热切地聊了起来。<br/>
“你不想抽支烟吗？”不知何时，朴灿烈已经站在身后，用仿佛没有分手失联过的熟络语气问道。搭讪男莫名其妙地看向朴灿烈，都暻秀思考了两秒钟说：“好啊。”<br/>
气走了搭讪男，都暻秀跟着朴灿烈去到后门外面。<br/>
其实朴灿烈不抽烟，当然啥也没有，都暻秀只会抽点玩具烟，此刻也没带着。不过本来目的也不是抽烟，就是想搭个话，看不得对方和别人调情。除此之外，大概都还想着能不能再来一炮。<br/>
都暻秀是很怀念被大帅哥温柔伺候的性爱，但是朴灿烈不是这样想的。他很想隔应一下这个不懂得珍惜自己的小婊子。<br/>
已经是深秋，在室外站着就觉得冷。朴灿烈又说回去酒吧，结果拉着都暻秀去了男厕所。<br/>
时间还比较早，厕所还很干净，朴灿烈猛地把都暻秀推进去，自己进来后反手把门也锁了。<br/>
都暻秀皱着眉，感觉自己心中洁癖的一角要发作了。可是现在的朴灿烈很乐意看见都暻秀这样不满意的样子，他把他按在门上吮吸下嘴唇，舌头钻到都暻秀嘴里，胡乱地舔舐口腔，一只手抓着都暻秀乱动的手，一只手隔着裤子粗暴的揉捏都暻秀的性器。<br/>
接吻的嘴离开，朴灿烈把都暻秀转了个身，捏着后颈按在门上，因为太用力害得都暻秀脸都贴了上去。朴灿烈手伸到前面解都暻秀的裤子的，心里面恨恨的，因为都暻秀裤门四五个纽扣，明明来酒吧约炮，还穿这种裤子，欲迎还拒的骚。<br/>
刚把都暻秀下半身扒了个精光，朴灿烈就把在都暻秀口腔里胡搅蛮缠了半天的手指贴到他屁穴上，借着口水的润滑插进去，不管都暻秀怎么挣扎，嘴上怎么骂他，手指插顺后，朴灿烈就解了自己的裤子，把早就勃起的鸡吧顶进都暻秀的小洞里。都暻秀痛的音调都变高了，吸着冷气想把朴灿烈推开。朴灿烈向后退一步，把都暻秀猛地往后拉，稍稍出去的几把又整根插进去，没了依靠的都暻秀上半身往前倾，吓得连忙往地上扶，又被朴灿烈紧紧抓住胯两边，完全变成上半身折下去，勉强用手撑着地，因为怕摔还被迫垫着脚尖把臀部提高方便给朴灿烈操。<br/>
都暻秀气死了，他不喜欢用这样丑陋的姿势作爱，也不喜欢在酒吧厕所被人不带套生插，可是朴灿烈插得他好爽，破过他处的大几吧又烫又硬，朴灿烈很有力气地提着他的胯次次顶到最深处，都暻秀感觉自己肚子都被顶出形状了，被龟头顶着前列腺随便磨了几下就射了，有些精液溅到自己脸上，都暻秀干呕了两下。<br/>
朴灿烈倒是很满意看见都暻秀这样狼狈的样子，摸着他的胸把都暻秀上半身扶起来，又按在墙上随便插了两下后内射。都暻秀还在不应期，感觉到朴灿烈把精液射在自己肚子里，被烫得直哼哼。<br/>
完事以后，朴灿烈抱着都暻秀坐在马桶上，揉着他软软的肚子，一边在他脖子上留下吻痕。都暻秀不喜欢留痕迹，朴灿烈当然知道，可是此刻都暻秀实在没力气，只能任人鱼肉。<br/>
朴灿烈再硬起来时都暻秀还没回过神来，没有任何准备就被朴灿烈借着精液的润滑又插进来。朴灿烈一只手帮都暻秀撸，一只手去掐他的乳头，腰部用力一颠一颠的，都暻秀没一会儿就硬了，爽得要哭，又被操射了两次。<br/>
朴灿烈内射后也不出来，反而用力按住都暻秀的胯骨，不让软了的阴茎滑出来，都暻秀感到不妙，却不知道他要干嘛，突然感觉一股热流往自己肚子里射，才反应过来，朴灿烈单往自己肚子里射精嫌不够，还要把尿也尿进来才解恨。都暻秀用最后一点力气挣扎也无力回天，装不下的尿从缝隙中往下漏个不停，肚子里被搞得乱七八糟。<br/>
再后来，直到很久以后，只要朴灿烈射完后还紧紧抱着都暻秀腰或胯，他就知道要发生什么了，这是他无论如何都不能接受的朴灿烈的性癖。虽然通过自己的拼死努力，大部分时间肚子里还是只装精液，但有时折腾得太过头自己没力气时也让朴灿烈得逞过几次，不过这都是后话了。<br/>
总之，朴灿烈自作主张地和都暻秀交换联系方式，都暻秀也没删，两人又慢慢约上，其他炮友渐渐都断了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>看裤子有感的深夜速打，不要问为啥没人来厕所&gt;&lt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>